


Cicatriz

by Ikyelf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cicatriz, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Modern AU, Scar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Onde Zuko não que ir à formatura, mas a sua namorada o convence bem.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cicatriz

Pelo que deveria ser a quarta vez em um intervalo de quinze minutos, os olhos azuis teimaram em ignorar os parágrafos detalhados por George R. R. Martin e se focaram na inquieta figura masculina, analisando-a em busca de alguma resposta para a sua persistente dúvida que insistia em piscar na sua mente.

Com os olhos âmbar focados nas palavras do resumo de biologia e uma expressão fechada, Zuko poderia ser considerado uma pessoa concentrada nos estudos. E não que ele não tivesse a tendência de se esforçar por notas — até porque ele era mesmo dedicado —, mas era apenas que Katara podia notar que algo estava fora de ordem ali, que seu namorado estava incomodado. Na verdade, poderia dizer que ela _sentia_ isso.

A forma como seu corpo parecia, ainda que muito discretamente, balançar ansiosamente e o jeito que os dedos se mexiam, inquietos, na lapiseira... bem, Zuko tinha que estar com alguma coisa cutucando a sua mente, pois "energético" não era uma palavra comum para descrevê-lo em dias normais. O que era essa suposta coisa incômoda? Isso já era um mistério para Katara.

Ela suspirou, marcando a página em que parou com um marca-página azul e fechando o livro. Zuko a olhou pelo canto do olho, curioso com o jeito óbvio da namorada de chamar atenção — ninguém normalmente suspirava tão alto, quase que teatralmente.

— Certo — Katara fixou os olhos nele, séria e inquisitiva. — O que está acontecendo?

Ele franziu o cenho, perdido. Ela sabia disso porque era uma reação característica dele, e não porque viu. Nos últimos meses, Zuko deixou a franja cresceu em níveis além do habitual, ao ponto que distinguir suas feições podia se tornar um desafio para aqueles que não o conheciam bem o suficiente para deduzí-las com pouca informação.

— Quê?

— Você sabe que está estranho, não aja como se não soubesse — disse, revirando os olhos, enquanto se levantava da sua cama para se sentar ao lado dele, em uma das almofadas em ao redor da mesa baixa. — O que é?

— Por que acha que tem alguma coisa me incomodando?

— Eu não acho, eu sei — corrigiu, fazendo-o rolar os olhos em desdém. — Vamos, Zuko, você sabe que tentar me enganar é besteira.

— Eu não... — começou a dizer, entretanto desistiu ao notar a expressão de Katara. Bufou, fazendo a ponta da franja balançar um pouco. Estava realmente longa, quase que bregamente emo até. — Não é nada de tão relevante. Você que é meio paranoica, querida.

— Isso decido eu, amor — Cruzou os braços e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — E então?

Zuko desviou o olhar e passou a mão no cabelo, ajeitando-o de uma forma que cobriu ainda mais o olho direito, região seca e avermelhada por uma cicatriz de queimadura. Tal sequela fora causada pelo pai do rapaz em uma noite nada agradável de bebedeira, durante a sua infância. Katara sabia bem como isso ainda o afetava, porque sempre que falavam sobre isso a voz e a expressão de Zuko o deduravam.

— É idiotice — murmurou. Em seguida, sorriu sarcasticamente. — Nada que você deva se importar. Já é louca o suficiente sem ter mais problemas.

Katara, diferentemente do comum, ignorou-o e não rebateu. Ao invés disso e sobre o olhar questionador de Zuko, afastou-se um pouco da mesa e bateu nas próprias coxas levemente.

— Deita aqui.

Ele corou minimamente, mas parecia mais perdido e indignado do que constrangido quando soltou:

— O quê?! Katara, você está achando que é a minha mãe? Olha, eu realmente...

— Cala a boca e deita — interrompeu, ciente de que Zuko entraria no ponto de que não precisavam ser tão melosos e blá blá. Todas essas coisas bobas que já estava acostumada a ouvir. — Eu não estou achando que sou a sua mãe, eu estou sabendo que sou a sua namorada desde uns bons seis meses atrás. Não vamos ser dramáticos.

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo antes de, com um jeito semelhante ao de uma criança birrenta, aceitar e deitar a cabeça nas coxas de Katara, que sorriu vitoriosa.

— E então?

— Nós temos mesmo que ir ao baile?

— Zuko, é a nossa formatura do último ano. Só acontece uma vez na vida e é um grande marco — disse, franzindo o cenho. — Aang e Toph estão ansiosos para a vez deles.

— É só um baile com um título impactante, não é como se fosse algo incrivelmente importante. E Aang e Toph ficam facilmente entusiasmados com festas com muita comida.

Katara suspirou, afastando um pouco a longa franja do rosto do namorado para poder vê-lo melhor.

— Se você não quiser mesmo ir, eu entenderei. Mas ao menos me dê um motivo válido, porque não quero ser a única garota a não poder dançar na festa e ter que ficar sentada com um copo de ponche a noite inteira.

— Vai ser chato. É uma festa como qualquer outra, só que com aquela cerimônia demorada e entediante, mais câmeras ainda e uma maior fissuração em boas aparências.

Um silêncio tomou conta do cômodo com essas palavras e a mente de Katara pareceu clarear totalmente. Céus, Zuko não queria ir na formatura por causa da cicatriz?

— Zuko... não é por causa da sua cicatriz que está me dizendo essas coisas, né?

Ele continuou calado, olhando fixamente para o teto e ignorando a expressão da namorada. Sabia que ela acharia isso um motivo bobo. Por fim, decidiu que agir direto e natural seria a melhor opção, afinal não pareceria tão afetado quanto realmente estava.

— Convenhamos, ela é feia.

— Não, ela simplesmente não faz diferença. Vai ser um dia de alegria, ninguém vai ficar te julgando por causa dela. Eu não vou te julgar por essa cicatriz.

— Você não tem repulsa dela? Eu vou entender se tiver, afinal...

— Zuko, se você não tivesse ela não faria diferença para mim. Se eu aceito seus defeitos e você aceita os meus, não é uma queimadura que vai me impedir de te amar.

Ele abriu a boca para falar outra coisa, e se calou assim que Katara se inclinou sobre ele e depositou um beijo na região queimada. Não que a garota não fizesse o tipo carinhoso e gentil, porque fazia, mas... algo assim numa região que considerava tão nojenta era um pouco inesperado.

— Não tenho nojo dela e nem a desprezo, assim como não sinto nada disso por você — sussurrou Katara, afastando-se. — Eu só gosto muito de você, não é isso que importa?

— Você é muito melosa — declarou, rindo da expressão indignada que a namorada fez — Okay, eu também gosto muito de você.

— Bom, então você vai na formatura, né?

— Sua interesseira, tudo isso por uma festa? — perguntou, fingindo-se ofendido. Katara sorriu inocentemente. Zuko suspirou, porém sorriu suavemente. — Okay, eu vou na maldita formatura.

— Que fofo da sua parte, mas você sabe que vai ter que arranjar um terno decente e cortar o cabelo, né?

Ele fez um careta e soltou um grunhido descontente. Exigente como era, Katara faria da sua vida um inferno para o visual perfeito. Até o faria botar uma gravata azul para combinar com o vestido dela, que com certeza seria dessa cor. Mas, bem, o que ele não suportava por ela?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!S


End file.
